


Indak

by stressfangirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Love, Fluff, High School, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:37:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressfangirl/pseuds/stressfangirl
Summary: para sa promp at kalandian ni Kyungsoo





	Indak

Anim na taon. Tumagal ng anim na taon bago nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob si Kyungsoo na kausapin ang kanyang ka-club member sa teatro na si Jongin. Kahit na mas nakatatanda siya dito, ‘di parin maiwasan ni Kyungsoo ang mahiya kapag lumalapit sa kanya ang binata. Tatlong linggo mula ngayon ay prom na nila, at nag-alala si Kyungsoo dahil baka maulit na naman ang mga pangyayari nung isang taon kung saan ay aksidente niyang natamaan ang lamesa, at nahulog ang jar na may lamang lemonde sa sahig dahil sa kanyang pagsasayaw.

“Ba’t ‘di ka nalang kaya magpaturo kay Jongin paano sumayaw?” Sabi ng kaibigan nyang si Baekhyun.

“Kay Kim Jongin? Yung grade 11? Baliw ka na ba?”

“Magaling siyang sumayaw ‘di ba? O di kaya, kay Sehun ka magpaturo” dagdag ni Baekhyun, at siya ring sumimangot ang isa pa nilang kaibigan na si Luhan.

“Hep! Hindi na pwede si Sehun ko. Pero, pwede ko naman siyang pakiusapan na kausapin si Jongin para tulungan ka.” Napatingin ang dalawang magkaibigan kay Luhan.

“Teka lang, anong ‘Sehun _Ko_ ’?” nagtatakang tanong ni Baekhyun.

“H-ha? W-wala! sabi ko, ang kaibigan kong si Sehun. Ano ba, guys.” hirit na sagot ni Luhan.

“Hoy Luhan! Wag ka ngang pabebe dyan! Eh rinig na rinig ko kayo kanina sa may fire exit.”

“Shucks. Napalakas ba ang boses ko?” napalunok si Baekhyun matapos marinig ang sinabi ng kaibigan.

“Tangina naman, Luhan. Niloloko lang kita! Ni hindi ko pa nga kayo nakita ni Sehun na magkasama eh.” sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Ah basta! ‘Di na pwede si Sehun” iginiit ni Luhan nang biglang tumayo si Kyungsoo at binatukan ang kanyang dalawang kaibigan.

“Makaalis na nga. ‘Di kayo nakakatulong”

Pagkatapos ng last period, pumunta ang magkakaibigan sa kanilang club office para sa kanilang weekly meeting. Nakaupo na sila Kyungsoo nang biglang dumating si Jongin at si Sehun. Hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na kiligin nang mapansin nitong nakatingin at ngumingiti sa kanya si Jongin.

“Hi, Soo!” bati ng binata, noong nasa harapan na siya, sabay kurot sa pisngi ni Kyungsoo.

“Hoy Soo! wag ka nga pahalata diyan! Punasan mo na yung laway mo.” biro ni Baekhyun

“Bwisit ka talaga, Baek.”

Ngumiti lang ang kanyang kaibigan. “Siguraduhin mong makakatulog ka mamaya” dagdag nito.

 

At tama nga si Baekhyun. Noong gabing iyon, hindi makatulog ng maayos si Kyungsoo sa kaiisip sa binata, at sa malalambot nitong mga kamay. Biyernes na ngayon, at ilang linggo nalang ay prom na nila. Nakapag-desisyon na rin si Kyungsoo na magpaturo na kay Jongin—sana lang ay pumayag siya.

“Basta Kyungsoo, kapag ‘di na pwede si Jongin ‘wag ka nang magpaturo kay Sehun.” ika ni Luhan, at tinitignan lamang siya ni Baekhyun at Kyungsoo.

“Kasi madami nang nagpapaturo sa kanya. Eh, kapag dumagdag pa si Soo, mawawalan na siya ng time sa akin” rason niya.

“Ay. Ang arte ng boyfriend! Kailangan talaga bigyan ng time!”

“Huy, ano ba! ‘Di naman kami mag-jowa ni Sehun.” Iginiit ni Luhan.

“So, ano kayo? Kaibigan lang, ganon?” Tumango lang si Luhan at binatukan ito ni Baekhyun.

“‘Wag ka ngang pa-showbiz, ‘di bagay sayo.”

Iniwanan nalang ni Kyungsoo ang dalawang kaibigan at pumunta sa classroom ni Jongin ngunit pagkadating dun ay wala ang kanyang hinahanap. Malas naman oh kung kelan na ako nagkaroon ng lakas ng loob puntahan sya wala pa sya sa classroom. Napabuntong hininga si Kyungsoo at nag desisyon na bumalik nalang sa kanyang classroom ng biglang may narinig siyang tumatawag sa kanya. Paglingon niya ay nakita niya si Jongin at si Sehun naglalakad pabalik ng classroom.

“Soo may kailangan ka ba?” Tanong ni Jongin tumango si Kyungsoo

 

“Kung okay lang naman sayo Jongin eh” ika ni Kyungsoo, nasa may quadrangle ang dalawa nag uusap kung saan sinabi ni Kyungsoo na gusto nitong magpaturo ng sayaw.

“Yun lang ba Soo? walang problema yun eh ikaw pa malakas ka sa akin” sagot ng binata at nginitian ang kausap. Hindi matago ni Kyungsoo ang mapula at kiligin sa sinabi ni Jongin.

“ay oo nga pala Soo kailangan ko yung number mo para ma text kita bukas, weekend lang kasi ako pwede so dapat bukas makapag-simula na tayo.” Ngumiti si Kyungsoo at kinuha ang cellphone ni Jongin para i-type ang number niya.

“eto na, hihintayin ko bukas yung text mo Jongin” tumango si Jongin at ngumiti ulit sa kanya. Sa maikling panahon na nakipag usap si Kyungsoo kay Jongin ay hindi niya mabilang kung ilang beses itong nakapag mura sa kanyang isip sa sobrang kilig at sobrang gwapo ng binata.

Mag aalas diyes na ng gabi at nakahiga na si Kyungsoo sa kanyang kama para matulog ng biglang tumunog ang cellphone nito.

_unknown number_

Hi Soo gud eve si Jongin nga pala to, bukas mga 1:30 ung practice natin kita nalang tayo sa gate ng school. paki save na din ng number ko.

_Kyungsoo:_

Hello Jongin, sige kita nalang tayo bukas sa school salamat sa pag text sa akin.

Di napigilan ni kungsoo na ngumiti habang nirereplayan ang binata, alam nya namang walang ibang ibig sabihin yun pero kinikilig pa rin siya habang iniisip na katext niya si Jongin. Ilalagay na sana ni Kyungsoo ang cellphone nito sa side table ng biglang tumunog ulit ito.

_Jongin ko:_

Uy nagising ba kita sa text ko? pasensya na ngayon lang kita na text medyo nabusy ako kanina eh tas nagpasama pa si Sehun sa akin bumili ng regalo para kay Kuya Han.

_Kyungsoo:_

Ay nako okay lang yun di pa rin naman kasi ako inaantok. Bakit nga pala kay Luhan nag kukuya ka pero sa akin Soo lang tinatawag mo?

_Jongin ko:_

Ewan ko, mas gusto ko lang kasing tawagin kang Soo para kunwari feeling close ako sayo. Okay lang ba Soo?

napasigaw si Kyungsoo at kinikilig habang binabasa niya ang text ni Jongin, nagpagulong gulong ito sa kama hanggang tuluyan nang nahulog sa sahig.

 _aray ko putangina Jongin_ sambit nya.

_Kyungsoo:_

Hala jongin alas tress na pala tulog na ako. Kita kits bukas Good night.

Huling text ni Kyungsoo bago ito tuluyang natulog, di niya inakala na ang simpleng pag text ni Jongin kanina ang magiging simula ng pagkilala sa isat-isa. Bukod sa mga activities sa school ay napagkwentuhan din nila ang mga ibang bagay tulad ng kanilang mga hilig, di gusto at ang kanilang mga kaibigan.

Kinabukasan ay sabay nga silang dalawa papunta sa practice room kung saan naghihintay na ang ibang mga kabatchmate nila para magpaturo ng sayaw nandun din si Luhan nakikipag landian kay Sehun. Maya maya ay nagsimula na sila mag practice bale lima ang tinuturuan ni Jongin samantalang apat naman ang kay Sehun. Dahil ito ang unang araw ng practice ay tinuruan muna sila nina Jongin at Sehun nang basic steps kung ano ang tamang direction ng mga paa. Ilang minuto pa ay halos nakuha na ng karamihan ang tamang direction maliban nalang kay Kyungsoo na medyo nahihirapan pa sa Box steps.

Nilapitan siya ni Jongin at tumayo sa kanyang likuran at biglang hinawakan ang kayang baywang, biglang nandilat ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo at pinigilan kiligin.

“Let me guide you Soo sundan mo lang kung anong sasabihin ko” Tumango lang si Kyungsoo.

“Kaliwang paa” Hinakbang ni Kyungsoo ang kaniyang kaliwang paa na sya ring ininunod ni Jongin.

“Kanang paa”

“tapos ilapit mo ung kaliwang paa sa kanang paa mo” sinunod ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ng binata. Lahat ng taong nasa loob ng room ay tumigil ng pagsasayaw at tinitingnan sila Kyungsoo at Jongin

“Jo-Jongin tama na manonood nalang ako sa iba kung paano ung stepping” napailing lang Jongin

“Hayaan mo sila ang importante ay malaman mo paano sumayaw” itinuloy ni Jongin ang pagtuturo niya ng sayaw.

Pagkatapos ng practice ay inaya ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na kumain sa labas kasama sila Sehun at Luhan, ayaw sanang sumama ng binata ng pinilit ito ni Luhan. Kumain sila sa isang food park na di kalayuan sa kanilang school at habang naghihintay ng pagkain di maiwasan ni kyungsoo ang humikab at maluha dahil sa antok.

“Soo okay ka lang ba?” Tanong ni Jongin

“Okay lang ako medyo inaantok lang, kinulangan sa tulog”

“Sorry na, napagod ba kita kagabi?” Biglang napahinto si Sehun at Luhan sa panood ng video at tinitigan ang dalawang kaibigan

“Huy ano yun?” pagtatakang tanong ni Sehun na sinabayan ng kantsaw ni Luhan

Sinipa ni Kyungsoo ang binti ni Luhan sa ilalim ng lamesa hanggang tumigil na ito sa pag aasar, ngumiti lang ang kaibigan na naging dahilan ng pagyayamot ni Kyungsoo.

“Han uwi na tayo pagkatapos kumain antok na antok na kasi ako” pakiusap ni Kyungsoo sa kaibigan

“Ha? Eh may lakad pa kami ni Sehun pagkatapos dito, sorry Soo pasama ka nalang kay Jongin pauwi.” ika ni Luhan

“May lakad pa tayo Han?”

“Ano ba yang boyfriend mo Kuya Han di alam ang mga plano niyo” Tumawa lang si Luhan at sinabi

“Anong boyfriend eh di nga niya ako nililigawan” at biglang napatahimik lang si Sehun sa gilid.

Matapos nga nilang kumain ay inihatid nga ni Jongin si Kyungsoo sa kanilang bahay dahil ininwan nalang sila Luhan at Sehun. Habang naglalakad pauwi ay dahang dahang lumalapit si Jongin kay Kyungsoo at hinawakan ang malalambot na kamay nito tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kanilang mga kamay pagkatapos ay tumingin din eto kay Jongin at di nya na naitago sa binata ang kilig na nadarama nito, hinigpitan ni Jongin ang paghawak sa kamay ni Kyungsoo habang nagpapatuloy sila ng paglalakad.

Simula ng araw na iyon ay halos buong araw na sila nag ti-text or nagtatawagan ang dalawa. Minsan sabay sila papunta ng school at sabay din sila nag lu-lunch.

“So ano soo kayo na ba?” Tanong ni Baekhyun during recess, umiling lang si Kyungsoo

“Anong hindi eh daig nyo pa nga mag-jowa sa kalandian ninyong dalawa”

“eh sa hindi nga kami. ano ba naman Baek” naiiritang sagot ni Kyungsoo at biglang iniwan ang kaibigan.

Matapos nilang mag lunch ay inaya ni Jongin si Kyungsoo na pumunta sa dance studio para magpractice since half day lang naman sila ngayon at sayang kung di sila makapag practice isang linggo nalang kasi at prom na nila. Silang dalawa lang ang nasa practice room nun at habang nag aayos si Jongin ay pinapatugtog ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang cellphone at nakikinig ng Up Dharma Down.

“Soo practice na tayo” aya ni Jongin sa binata. Lumapit si Kyungsoo kay Jongin at para makapag simula na sila.

“Soo kunwari ikaw ang babae sa sayaw para alam mo paano idadala ung partner mo” tumango lang si Kyungsoo at hinayaan ang kaibigan na maglead ng sayaw. Bigla-bigla ay inilapit ni Jongin ang sarili kay Kyungsoo at inilagay ang dalawang braso sa leeg nito habang ang dalawang kamay niya ay nasa baywang ni Kyungsoo. Di mawala ang pagkapula ng mga pisngi ni Kyungsoo nang tinitigan siya ng mga maamong mata ni Jongin.

“Eh J-Jongin d-di naman wa-waltz to” nauutal na sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Alam ko, pero matagal na kasi kitang gusto isayaw ng ganito” sagot ng binata halos di na mapakali si Kyungsoo lalo na nung inilapit pa ni Jongin ang sarili hanggang halos nagyayakapan na silang sumasayaw at habang sumasayaw sila ay saktong tumugtog ang kantang Indak ng Up Dharma Down

_Tatakbo at gagalaw_   
_Mag-iisip kung dapat bang bumitaw_   
_Kulang na lang, atakihin_   
_Ang paghinga'y nabibitin_

_Ang dahilan, alam mo na_   
_Kahit ano pang sabihin nila_   
_Tayong dalawa lamang ang makakaalam_   
_Ngunit ako ngayo'y naguguluhan_

_Makikinig ba ako_   
_Sa aking isip na dati pa namang magulo?_   
_O iindak na lamang_   
_Sa tibok ng puso mo_

Hindi makapaniwala si Kyungsoo na nangyayari ang lahat nang ito sa anim na taong ay sa wakas nakakasama at nakakausap niya si Jongin ang binatang nagpapatibok ng puso niya mula pa noon at ang nagiisang lalaking nagpapakilig sa kaniya ngayon.

“Jongin.. Ano-”

“Huh?”  
_Ano ba tayo?_ Iyon ang gustong itanong ni Kyungsoo ngunit naisipan niya na wag nalang itanong ayaw na din kasi niyang lagyan ng ano mang malisya ang kung ano mang meron sila sa panahong ito at baka naman kasi siya lang ang nagiisip ng ibang bagay, isa pa ay tama na sa kanya ang maging ganito ka lapit sa binata.

“Wala sabi ko ano ba ang naisip mo bakit gusto mo akong isayaw ng ganito?” alibi nito

“Kasi gusto kita…gustong gusto kita isayaw” biglang napatigil ng sayang si Jongin ang ngumiti sa naguguluhang mukha ni Kyungsoo.

“Soo namumula ka, kinikilig ka ba?” di kumibo si Kyungsoo at biglang hinampas ang braso ni Jongin.

“Leche ka Jongin mag practice na nga lang tayo.”

 

Miyerkules, tatlong araw nalang ay prom na nila ngunit ilang araw na din ang nakalipas simula nung huling magkasama si Jongin at Kyungsoo dahil biglang naging abala si Kyungsoo sa kanilang School newspaper dahil sa biglaang pinalitan ang schedules at bilang Editor-in--chief sa pahayagan ay kailangan niyang unahin ito. Hindi na siya nakapunta sa practice at hindi na rin sila nagkasabay ni Jongin na umuwi dahil late na sila natatapos sa school.

Nakahiga na si Kyungsoo sa kaniyang kama, alas otso pa lang pero inaantok na siya matutulog na sana ito ng biglang tumunog ang kanyang cellphone.

Calling…  
Jongin ko

Tila nawala ang pagod ni Kyungsoo nang nakita niya ang pangalan ng binata at dali-dali niyang sinagot ang tawag

“Miss na kita” Yan ang bungad na sinabi ni Jongin sa binata

“Kamusta ka na?” dagdag nito

“Eto okay naman kahit minsan pagod” pinaliwag ni kyungsoo kung bakit bigla siyang nahinto ng pagpra-pratice ng sayaw at kinalaunan ay naintindihan naman ni Jongin kung bakit.  
“Jongin, miss na din kita”

Biglang natahimik ang linya na siya ring ikinatakot ni Kyungsoo baka kasi may nasabi siyang di nagustuhan ni Jongin.

“Soo, may ka-” hindi na natapos ni Jongin ang kanyang nais sabihin ng biglang narinig nila na tinatawag si Jongin ng nanay niya.

Jongin anak nandito si Seulgi hinahanap ka

“Soo sandali lang ha, tatawagan kita ulit mamaya”

 

Anong ginagawa nin Seulgi kanila Jongin sa ganitong oras? Magkakilala pala sila tanong ni Kyungsoo sa sarili. Nung gabing iyon ay hindi makatulog ng maayos ang binata kakahintay sa muling pagtawag ni Jongin na hindi naman nangyari.

Biyernes, isang araw bago ang prom natapos na din ni Kyungsoo ang lahat ng kailangan niyang gawin sa school newspaper at ngayon kasama niya sina Baekhyun at Luhan kumakain sa cafeteria.

“Ano may date na ba kayo bukas sa prom?” tanong ni Baekhyun

“Handang handa na kami ng jowa kong si Sehun, pati yung hotel room namin nakahanda na din” sagot ni Luhan

“Anong hotel room eh hindi naman sa hotel gaganapin ang prom natin”

“Alam ko pero gusto namin mag hotel ni Sehun pagkatapos ng prom” dagdag ni Luhan

“Hay nako sayo han, eh ikaw Soo anong plano n’yo ni Jongin?”

“Hindi naman kami so walang plano” pagmamaktol ni Kyungsoo

Lecheng Seulgi bigla nalang pumasok sa eksena

“May sinasabi ka ba Soo?” tanong ni Luhan

“Wala bilisan n’yo na pagkain aalis na tayo”

“Uy teka wag muna ayan na kasi boyfriend ko at si Jongin” Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa dalawang binata na naglalakad palapit sa kanila, kung dati ay abot tenga na ang kilig ni Kyungsoo makita lang si Jongin naglalakad ngayon naman ay galit na galit ito sa binata.

“Makauna na nga” habang naglalakad palayo sa kaniyang mga kaibigan ay narinig ni Kyungsoo na tinatawag at hinahabol siya ni Jongin at ina-amin ni Kyungsoo na kinikilig siya pero syempre di dapat siya magpapahalata at patuloy lang sa paglalakad.

“Soo” hihinto na sana ang binata ng narinig niya na may tumatawag kay Jongin

“Jongin paki bilisan naman hinihintay na tayo ng mama ko” sa malayo ay nakita ni Kyungsoo si Seulgi na tinatawag si Jongin kaya naman ay binilisan niya ang paglalakad ng malapit na siya kay Seulgi ay binati siya ng dalaga ngunit sinumbatan niya lamang ito.

 

Prom na, eto na sana ung gabi kung saan makakasama ng matagal ni Kyungsoo si Jongin, kung saan sabay silang papasok ng gym habang magkahawak ang kanilang mga kamay pero ang lahat ng iyon ay hanggang panaginip nalang. Hapon na ngunit nasa kwarto pa rin si Kyungsoo nag iisip kung pupunta pa ba siya sa prom o magkukulong nalang. Hindi mapigilan ni Kyungsoo ang maluha habang na aalala niya si Jongin kahit na alam nya naman na wala syang karapatan masaktan or mag assume kung ano man ang meron sila dati.

“Bat di ka pa nagbibihis?” tanong ni Baekhyun naisipan ng kaibigan na daanan ni Kyungsoo para sabay na silang dalawa papunta sa school.

“Ewan ko Baek parang ayaw ko nang pumunta mababagot lang ako dun”

“talaga ba? or baka ayaw mo lang makita si Jongin at ang date niya?”

“langya ka Baek at nagtanong ka pa talaga alam mo naman pala ang sagot”

“Soo naman eh matagal na nating plano to bago pa kayo naging close ni Jongin tapos ngayon iiwan mo din ako gaya ng ginawa ni Luhan. At punasan mo na yung mga luha mo di bagay sayo mas lalo kang pumapangit” biglang binatukan ni Kyungsoo ang matalik na kaibigan

“oa neto, sige na nga magbibihis na ako sabihin mo lang kasi gusto mo makahanap ng boylet sa prom.” ngumiti lang si Baekhyun at hinayaan ang kaibigan na makapag bihis

Nagsisimula na ang prom nang dumating sila Kyungsoo at nasa school na din ang mag jowang si Luhan and Sehun pagkarating nila. agad agad ay umupo si Kyungsoo at Baekhyun sa mesa kung saan naka upo ang magkasintahan Napatingin si Kyungsoo sa paligid kung saan ang lahat ay ayos na ayos at maganda, sa panahon ding yun ay hinahanda na ni Kyungsoo ang sarili na makita si Jongin at si Seulgi.

Kaya ko to, di ako masasaktan pag nakita ko na sila

Ilang minuto lang ay biglang dumating na nga si Jongin, naka suot nya ng amerikana at ang buhok ay nakagel patagilid. Lahat ng babae at mga bakla ay naka titig sa kanya ngunit ang maamong mata nito ay nakatingin lang kay Kyungsoo.

“putangina ang gwapo nya soo!”

“Huy Baekhyun ano ba?”

Nakatulala si Kyungsoo kahit na masakit na makita ang binata may kasamang iba ay hindi niya mapigilan na tumigin dito. leche kami sana ang magka date ngayon. Laking gulat ni Kyungsoo ng biglang naglakad papunta sa kanilang mesa si Jongin at Seulgi may dalawang bangko nalang ang hindi na uupuan. Di mapigilan ni Kyungsoo na manahimik nalang sa tabi habang iniiwasan na magkabanga ulit ang paningin nila ni Jongin, nag sisisi ang binata na nagpadala siya sa ka artehan ni Baekhyun na ngayon ay di na mahagilap. Sila Sehun, Luhan, Jongin at siya nalang ang nasa mesa dahil si Seulgi ay nakikipag kwentohan sa kanyang mga kaibigan.

“Labas lang ako guys magpapahangin lang” Paalam ni Soo sa mga kaibigan at naglakad papalabas ng gym. Habang naglalakad palayo at di napigilan ni Kyungsoo ang maiyak, sobrang masakit na ang nararamdaman nito at di nya na kayang itago lalo na tuwing nakikita nya na nag tatawanan at naglalambingan si Jongin at Seulgi sa harap nito. Umupo siya sa may quadrangle malayo sa ingay ng gym at doon ay ibinuhos nya ang lahat ng sakit na nararamdaman.

“Soo” napatigil ng iyak ang binata ng narinig ang pamilyar na boses

“Soo okay ka lang ba?” agad agad nitong pinunasan ang kanyang mga mata ng nakita niya si Jongin sa kanyang harapan

“ano sa tingin mo okay lang ako?”

“Soo kung may problema ka sa akin pagusapan natin to nandito naman ako oh” sabi ni Jongin

“di pa ba malinaw sayo kung bakit ako nagkaganito at kailangan ko pang sabihin na nagseselos ako”

“Oh ayan sinabi ko na nagseselos ako kay Seulgi dahil all this time akala ko okay na tayo na nag aasa ako na magkakaron ng “tayo” yun pala ay may iba kang gusto, tangina naman Jongin ngayon lang ako nagkagusto at sad to say na sayo ko pa naramdaman to.” pag amin ni Kyungsoo sa binata ngunit sa halip na mabawasan ang galit ay mas lalo pa itong napuno nung nakita ni Kyungsoo na ngumingiti si Jongin sa kanya.

“Sira ulo-” hindi na napatuloy ni Kyungsoo ang naiis nitong sabihin ng biglang naramdaman nya ang mga malalambot na labi ni Jongin sa kanyang mga labi. Isang mainit na halik na di niya inaasahan sa binata at unti unti ay napalitan ng mga luha ang dating galit na nararamdaman ni Kyungsoo.

“Bakit mo ba ako hinalikan? paano na si Seulgi?”

“Mas matutuwa pa yung pinsan ko pag nalaman niyang sa wakas ay nahalikan na kita” sagot ni Jongin habang hinahawakan nito ang mukha ni Kyungsoo

“p-pinsan?”

“oo, pinsan ko si Seulgi at napilitan akong maging date niya dahil may isang malaking utang ako sa kanya.” Hindi maipaliwanag ni Kyungsoo ang hiya na nadarama sa mga panahon yun at itinago ang kanyang mukha ang dibdib ni Jongin ng napagtanto niya ang mga sinabi sa binata kani-kanina lang.

Itinaas ni Jongin ang mukha ni Kyungsoo at hinalikan muli ang mga labi nito bago sinabing “Mahal din kita Soo, matagal na.”

“Do Kyungsoo, pwede ba kita maging boyfriend?” napatango lang si Kyungsoo bago niyakap ang kasingtahang si Jongin.

“Tara Jongin mag hotel na tayo”

“Ano soo?”

“wala sabi ko uwi na tayo”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, my first Kaisoo fic written in filipino. sana magustuhan nyo and sorry kung medyo corny  
> salamat cams sa pag beta.


End file.
